Stories: Hybrid Mayhem
Plot Re-Peat Boss finds himself in a streak of losses to the Locked Room Gang, and finds out the gang's secret weapon - Ink Splash? After researching about her abilities and origins, Re-Peat Boss devises a plan to create his own hybrids to get rid of her. Ink Splash might need all the help she can get as not even her alone might stand a chance against Re-Peat Boss's hybrids. Cast * Re-Peat Boss * Green Shadow * Bonk Choy * Re-Peat Moss * Starcade * Kyoji * The Gemstones * Ink Splash * Blast * Alice * Tommy * Captain Red Shell * Blade * Electra * Scorch * Opposite Blast * Jenny * Lincoln Loud * Lola Loud * Lana Loud * Lynn Loud Story The story starts off with the gang hanging out at the L.E.A.F. Headquarters, watching re-runs of Locked Room Gang battles. * Bonk Choy: 'Yeah! Take him out! * '''Re-Peat Moss: '''Show em' something TRICKY! * '''Green Shadow: '''Hey guys! What are you watching? * '''Bonk Choy: '''We're watching our battle montages! * '''Re-Peat Moss: '''Yeah, it's broadcast worldwide! You should sit and watch with us! * '''Green Shadow: '''That sounds interesting, I wonder if the others will be interested. They're coming over to our headquarters soon. ''Suddenly, there is a knock on the door. * 'Green Shadow: '''They're here! ''Green Shadow opens the door to reveal the other gang members. * 'Starcade: '''Hi! * '''Re-Peat Moss: '''Hi Starc...*gets held back by Bonk Choy*'' * 'Kyoji: '''We tagged along with the others. * '''Diana Diamond: '''Unfortunately, Red Fork and Blue Ocean aren't here with us. * '''Green Shadow: '''Wait, where are they? * '''Blast: '''Red Fork is on a date with Twilight, while Blue Ocean is chatting online with his "friend". * '''Tommy: '''Basically, they're both with their special someone. We didn't want to disturb them. ''Suddenly, there is a knock on the door. * 'Green Shadow: '''I'll answer it. ''*opens the door to reveal Jenny and the Louds* ''Oh, it's you guys. * '''Jenny: '''Hi! * '''Lincoln: '''Jenny insisted that I came along. * '''Lynn: '''Well, I was bored myself. I had no games today... * '''Lola: '''I’d come without hesitation if you had cupcakes. * '''Lana: '''Or mud. * '''Alice: '''So, what's up? * '''Bonk Choy: '''You guys are here? You're just in time, the local TV channel of Suburbia is broadcasting our battles against villains on TV! * '''Blast: '''Cool! * '''Re-Peat Moss: '''Things are getting TRICKY for the next part! * '''Alice: '''This will be interesting. * '''Bonk Choy: '''Oh, oh! The next battle is up! * '''Starcade: '''What is it about? * '''Bonk Choy: '''The battle against Opposite Blast and his friends! ''The television broadcasts the battle that took place in The Return of the Opposite. * 'Captain Red Shell: '''So that was your most recent encounter with Opposite Blast. * '''Alice: '''I hate that guy. He's always trying to kill Blast. * '''Tommy: '''But you were awesome Alice!Category:Stories ''The gang watches the battle on TV until at last it has come to the part when Alice is about to defeat Opposite Blast. * 'Starcade: '''Wait, I remember this part! This is the time when Alice used a plasma cannon against Opposite Blast! * '''Blast: '''Yeah, that was the coolest thing I've ever seen! * '''Alice: '*''blushes* Really? * '''Bonk Choy: '''Guys, quiet! It's coming! * '''Red Ruby: '''Oh, this outta be entertaining! ''Just before the gang can see Alice finish off Opposite Blast, the screen changes to the news broadcasting room. * 'Reporter: '''Breaking news! Breaking news! Re-Peat Boss is on the loose and he's...*gets cut off*'' The screen changes to Re-Peat Boss maniacally laughing. * 'Re-Peat Boss: '''Greetings, Locked Room Gang! Did you miss me? * '''Blast: '''No! Besides, can't you wait for a minute? We were about to see the best part! * '''Re-Peat Boss: '''That's sickening, I have no idea how that foolish television crew came up with the idea to broadcast your battles in the first place! Anyway, get ready to see Suburbia in ruins, because I'm bringing in my ultimate unicorn robot to destroy it! And none of you will stand a chance! * '''Green Shadow: '''We will stop you! * '''Blast: '''Unicorn robot? That sounds like something Bright Spark would do. * '''Alice: '''It doesn't matter. We'll stop you! * '''Captain Red Shell: '''We're ready to defend the innocent citizens from you, Re-Peat Boss. * '''Re-Peat Boss: '''Maybe you will get my point when you look outside the window. ''The gang looks outside the window, and sees Re-Peat Boss in his unicorn robot firing magic beams at the buildings in Suburbia. * 'Green Shadow: '''What do you want? * '''Re-Peat Boss: '''It's simple, I want you to surrender for me. I shall be merciful to you and your city if you do so. * '''Kyoji: '''Surrender? Never! * '''Starcade: '''We will protect Suburbia at all costs. * '''Captain Red Shell: '''Prepare for battle, Re-Peat Boss. *''draws his sword* * 'Re-Peat Boss: '''If you really want a fight, don't be cowards and come out of that headquarters at once and fight me! I shall be waiting outside your doorstep. ''*cuts off the connection* * 'Green Shadow: '''We have to stop Re-Peat Boss and save Suburbia! * '''Captain Red Shell: '''Let's go, Locked Room Gang. ''The gang goes outside to fight Re-Peat Boss's creation. * '''Re-Peat Boss: ''*spots the Locked Room Gang* So, you're here! I wasn't really expecting you to show up this fast, but that means I can get the job in destroying you done faster! * '''Green Shadow: '''Just stop wrecking Suburbia! * '''Bonk Choy: '''Yeah, cut it out, you puny-corn! * '''Re-Peat Boss: '''And how exactly do you plan to stop me from getting my desires? * '''Captain Red Shell: '''We'll destroy your machine ourselves. *''slashes at Re-Peat Boss' s machine* * 'Re-Peat Boss: '''You have to do better than that! Let's go, unicorn! Category:Stories by PeaVZ108 ''Re-Peat Boss's unicorn robot fires clusters of magic beams at the gang. * 'Toby Topaz: '''We're under attack! * '''Red Ruby: '''Thank you, Mr. Obvious! * '''Kyoji: '''Look out! ''Kyoji creates an ice wall to protect the gang from the magic beams. * '''Re-Peat Boss: '''You cannot hide forever! * '''Captain Red Shell: '''We might need to consider another strategy. * '''Alice: '''Any ideas?